Wyvern
"One thing is clear, I must kill them" Wyverns are a powerful adversary, possessing many powerful physical and magickal attacks, the means of flight, and the ability to breathe lightning to stun their foes. All lesser dragonkin can seize control over the will of Pawns for a brief period to turn them against the Arisen. The Wyvern bears a glowing spot on its back where its heart resides, which serves as an exploitable weakness. __TOC__ Description One of the smaller cousins of the titular Dragon in Dragon's Dogma. The Wyvern is one of the lesser dragonkin encountered in the game and is only accessible after The Final Battle unless the player has access to Bitterblack Isle. If the player is playing Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen, Bitterblack Isle will be available. The earliest possible Wyvern encounter occurs when entering''' the Rotunda of Dread while carrying Fiend-luring Incense (From The Crucible of the Lost DLC) in Arisen's or the main pawn's inventory. A random spawn is a Wyvern plus Drake plus Wyrm. Note that upon defeating this trio, the Serpents' Bane trophy or achievement will be unlocked, if not previously earned, for defeating a Drake, Wyrm, and Wyvern. Wyverns are similar to their cousins, the Drake and the Wyrm, bearing many of the same abilities and characteristics, however they utilize the Lightning element. Unlike its cousins, the Wyvern has no elemental weaknesses; it is significantly resistant to Thunder. Defeating a Wyvern has a minor chance of dragon forging the player's equipment, as long as it has at least one level of enhancement. Information and Stats General Info Stats Damage Taken Debilitations/Resistance Attacks Location *The Wyvern that spawns in the Estan Plains is near the shore south of Gran Soren. It can be seen taking flight when exiting through the southern gate and circling the area to the south of Gran Soren when the party approaches from Moonsbit Pass. This Dragon is a regular spawn only until the Arisen enters the Everfall. As long as a Wyvern spawns here, there is no Wyvern at Conquest Road. Once the Everfall is entered, the Estan Plains Wyvern will stop spawning and instead a Wyvern will appear near Conquest Road, usually circling in the air. * The Conquest Road Wyvern can be made to attack by moving to a high point (e.g., near Windbluff Tower) and engaging with ranged weapons. In Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen the 'ambush' theme-music may trigger but the dragon fails to land or come into range - on some occasions the Dragon will then land or fly into the sea, causing its own death. (This may be a bug/glitch, please clarify) Rewards *Killing the '''Wyvern gives a percentage chance of dragon forging equipment depending upon enhancement level of the equipped gear. *Even after the Wyvern dies, two Dragon Horns from the head (if not already dropped during the fight) and an Great Dragon Alula piece from the back (where the wings intersect) can still be broken off before the corpse disintegrates. Pawns will declare "The horn is destroyed" and "Tis grounded, Master" or "On solid ground the advantage is ours!" whenever these pieces are broken off. *After a reload or retry the dragon's horns regenerate. This effectively means that after a save and reload more horns can be broken off allowing for multiple Dragon Horn drops in one fight. *The Wyvern's Tear increases the drop rate percentage of rare loot. It also increases the drop rate of Wakestones and Wakestone Shards in the Everfall. When in the player's inventory with the Wyrm's Tear and Drake's Tear, the drop rate percentages increase further. Tactics (Offensive) *The heart of a Wyvern, unlike all other Dragonkin, isn't located on the breastbone of the beast but instead is on its back, between its wings. * The heart is its only weak point. When the Wyvern is nearly dead the exposed heart MUST be struck by the Arisen in order to kill it. Pawns are fully capable of bringing the Wyvern down to one health point and will continue to attack while waiting for the Arisen to execute it. * Vulnerable to Torpor with High Lassitude or Rusted Weapons. Note that the higher the enhancement of the Rusted weapon, the higher chance it will inflict Torpor with each strike. A slow-moving Wyvern is MUCH easier to climb, dodge, and attack. * To increase the chance of successful debilitation, use multi-strike skills like Fivefold Flurry, Tenfold Flurry, Thousand Kisses, Brain Splitter, Corkscrew Arrow, Sheltered Assault, Cymbal Onslaught, or Great Windmill. * All melee vocations: Simply climb up to its heart and attack the heart. * CLIMBING TIPS: Equip the augments Adhesion (for grip), Opportunism (+30% strength), Arm-Strength (for climbing stamina) , and Dexterity (for climbing speed). Wear Gloves of Might to add even MORE grip and climbing speed. Be prepared with stamina recovery items (like Large Mushrooms, Mushroom Potage, Liquid Vims, Sour Ambrosial Meat, or Giant Rank Fish) if attempting this early game, as climbing expends stamina very quickly. * Striders: Follow the above climbing tips and use Hundred Kisses or Thousand Kisses to the heart, Mighty Bend to knock it out of the sky then spam Fivefold Flurry , or better yet use Brain Splitter with the Eminence augment to damage the heart. If attacking with Thousand Kisses from a standing position, use Instant Reset to interrupt and re-position when the Wyvern moves away. * Rangers: Comet Shot, Dire Arrow, Deathly Arrow or Tenfold Flurry to knock it out of the sky. Successfully hitting the heart with Great Gamble can one-shot the Wyvern if the character's stamina is high enough. Follow the above climbing tips and use Hundred Kisses or Thousand Kisses to the heart. If attacking with Thousand Kisses from a standing position, use Instant Reset to interrupt and re-position when the Wyvern moves away. * Fighters: Consider using an enhanced Rusted Sword and/or shield to inflict Torpor on the Wyvern, then switch weapons mid-fight. (The higher the enhancement of the Rusted Sword, the higher the chance it will inflict Torpor). Then, spam Dragon's Maw or Sheltered Assault to the Wyvern's heart. Use Proficiency, Endurance and/or Potential augments to stretch out the number of times the skill can be executed before being exhausted. Obviously, stamina curatives like Mushroom Potage, Giant Fish, Staminal Drench and Ambrosial Meat can assist, too. * Warriors: The best attack for the Warrior against all Dragons is a simple jumping downward Heavy slash (aimed for the heart) with Ferocity, Clout, Vehemence and Eminence augments. The downward heavy slash is also perfect for inflicting debilitations (like Torpor) since it is a multi-strike attack, hitting a Wyvern up to 5 times per slash. Indomitable Lash can make short work of a downed Wyvern. * Assassins: Follow the above climbing tips and use Dire Gouge on the heart. Great Windmill is effective while standing. If attacking with Thousand Kisses from a standing position, use Instant Reset to interrupt and re-position when the Wyvern moves away. * Mystic Knights: Abyssal Anguish scores multiple hits on the heart with Full Moon Slash. An elemental-buffed Great Cannon will home in on the Wyvern's heart if the sigil's bolts are aimed correctly; Abyssal Anguish stacks with an elemental buff. Setting a Ruinous Sigil and Great Cannon trap in close proximity to its heart when it's down and stunned is extremely damaging. * Magick Archers: Hunter Bolt can engage multiple points of the Wyvern from a distance. Be aware that the Wyvern WILL fly away if it is engaged from outside its pre-programmed "zone" (see below). If attacking with Thousand Kisses from a standing position, use Instant Reset to interrupt and re-position when the Wyvern moves away. * Sorcerers: Though the Wyvern is resistant to lightning-based attacks, High/Grand Fulmination is especially effective against the Wyvern. Charge the spell first before approaching the Wyvern, and it can kill it in mere seconds if the Arisen can avoid being interrupted. Equipping Grave Greaves or Carrion Greaves which increase walking speed during spellcasting can yield better results. * The Wyvern spends far more time flying than it does on the ground. In fact it will not land unless it is stunned or knocked out of the air, and even after it recovers it will go back to the air as soon as it can. While aloft the tail can be grabbed and scaled in order to reach the heart. In order to allow for a more stationary target, destroying the wings is advisable. it is also possible for a Wyvern to flee from combat by flying away. Tactics (Defensive) * The Dragon Roar is an ability which cannot be suppressed by inflicting Silence. The Dragon Roar can only be interrupted by quickly inflicting enough damage to the heart, before the dragon can fully rear up on its hind legs and initiate the roar. Dragonkin will immediately Roar in retaliation when one of its horns are destroyed, its heart is exposed, or when its wings are disabled. * The Stability augment is very useful against all Draconic enemies (including the Ur-Dragon). All wind attacks are nullified against the Arisen, meaning that one cannot be blown over backwards or interrupted while casting spells or charging skills. Alternatively, the Arisen can jump just before the wind attack to avoid its effect, or block it with a Shield or Magick Shield. * The Wyvern's ranged breath will release a stream of electrical and stormy energy. The stream itself deals no damage, but can stagger anyone caught within it. If the Wyvern uses this ability at a downwards 45 degree angle, staying inside of the stream for too long will propel the victim upwards, high enough to receive fall damage upon landing. If the character is lifted high enough, this fall can be extremely damaging if not fatal. * If the Wyvern grabs a pawn, it will attempt to Possess it. During this delay the arm holding the pawn can be attacked to force the Wyvern to interrupt and release it. If the Wyvern succeeds in possessing the pawn, it will turn on the Arisen and its allies. If the pawn has an appropriate curative in its inventory, such as a Panacea or a Placative Brew, it will immediately cure itself. High Halidom cures Possession. It is advisable to avoid hiring pawns equipped with the Tenacity augment who do not also possess 100% resistance to Possession as they will be very difficult to knockout should they become possessed. The application of one Sobering Wine will instantly cure all debilitations, including Possession, and provide the party with an additional ninety seconds of immunity from any further debilitations. Tactics (Pawn-specific) *Mage pawns with a Legion's Might staff will self-resurrect after a Dragon Roar or conventional death. Although the staff has one of the lowest attack stats out of all Mage staffs, its special function allows the Arisen to not worry about reviving this pawn. * Strider pawns with a Scather inclination are effective pawns for climbing a Wyvern and shredding the heart. Look for pawns with Gloves of Might and the augments Adhesion and Opportunism. * Ranger pawns will shoot a Wyvern out of the air and cause massive damage to its heart. Great Gamble can remove several health bars from a Wyvern in a single shot if not almost kill it outright. A pawn with incomplete Bestiary knowledge will randomly target one of four critical targets on the Wyvern (the two horns, the wings, and the heart). To ensure that the pawn targets the heart, the Arisen should personally destroy the two horns and wings before this pawn takes a Great Gamble shot. * Consider equipping the main pawn with a (preferably Goldforged) Rusted bow and/or Rusted daggers so they can continuously debilitate the Wyvern with Torpor. Even Level 200 pawns can be found with Goldforged Rusted Bows and daggers, and with good reason. Almost EVERY enemy in the game is vulnerable to Torpor, with the exception of "ghost" enemy types, eye creatures, Griffins, Cockatrices, the Ur-Dragon, The Dragon (Grigori), Living Armor, Death, and Daimon's second form. * A high level pawn CAN annihilate the entire party if Possessed, so look for pawns with a high resistance to Possession or carry Sobering Wine or Panaceas. The Hellfire Cloak offers 100% defense against this debilitation. The Wyvern can grab a pawn and try in vain, but will eventually release them. Throughout this lengthy animation, the rest of the party is free to attack unimpeded. * If a Dragon Horn drops from a head strike, the Wyvern will ALWAYS rear up and Dragon Roar to instantly kill all pawns within range. This can be interrupted by quickly inflicting enough damage to the heart. The Dragon Roar animation is very specific ; a Dragon will partially rear onto its hind legs, lifting its front paws off the ground, then it will quickly thrust its head forward to Roar. Inflicting enough damage or knockdown/stagger damage before it reaches the head motion will interrupt it. * Disabling its wings will also always make it roar. Pawns will declare "'Tis grounded, Master!" or "On solid ground, the advantage is ours!". * The longer a Wyvern receives damage without inflicting any, the higher the chance that it will Dragon Roar and kill all pawns within range. Pawn Bestiary Knowledge * Draconian Strategy Vol. 1 - Knocking a Dragon off balance and to the ground will expose its heart. * Draconian Strategy Vol. 2 - A Dragon is vulnerable to being staggered or knocked down when it is preparing its breath attack. * Destroy the wings to ground them for the remainder of the fight. After knowledge is triggered Pawns will state "'Tis grounded, Master!" or "On solid ground, the advantage is ours!" * Strike the head as the Dragon is readying its breath to interrupt. * Destroying the horn drops it as loot which can be picked up immediately. Pawns will yell "The horn is destroyed!" * While a Dragon is hovering, attacking its head, heart or wings will knock it to the ground. * When a Dragon grabs a pawn and tries to possess it, a strong hit to the paw will stagger it and release the pawn. This grants knowledge. * These techniques are common to all Dragonkin and once performed or if the scrolls are used will grant knowledge stars for every Dragonkin's bestiary. Enemy Specific * Shoot the Wyvern's wings when it is flying around (not simply hovering) to knock it down. * Use Lightning based attacks to realize Lightning has no effect on it. In addition to witnessing these techniques, it is necessary for Pawns to participate in killing 15 Wyverns either with their own Arisen or while travelling with others. Kills on Thunderwyverns also count towards the overall kill count since they are of the same species, but the Thunderwyvern is much stronger than the Wyvern or special Wyvern. Notes * Re-spawns every 7 game days. * A Portcrystal can be placed close to where the Wyvern lurks near Gran Soren . Upon teleporting there, it will immediately engage the Arisen. * Strong against Lightning/Thunder (Levin). * May be found as a random spawn in the Pre-Daimon Black Abbey paired with a Wyrm. * The Thunderwyvern behaves very much like its smaller cousin; it, however, will cast spells more frequently, is more resilient and hits significantly harder. Related Quests * Suppression (Slay a Wyvern, Post-Game quest found on the Pawn Guild notice board shortly prior to entering the Everfall). Trivia *Like the Special Drake at Conqueror's Sanctuary, the Special Wyvern atop the Bluemoon Tower speaks in Latin with translated captions. *Wyvern is a term used for dragons that have only four limbs, which consist of two hind legs and two wings. Four-limbed Wyverns typically have claws on the leading edge of their wings. Quotes *''"What is happening?!"'' (Battle Start'' ) *"''One thing is clear, I must kill them" (Battle Start'' ) *"Time to die"'' *"Eaaaugh! The pain!" (When the Heart is exposed) *"Try it. Attack me!" ''(When diving) *"Get off me!"'' (When grabbed onto) *"You cannot win, maggot!" (When using roar, killing all pawns ) *''"No... not to this human!"'' (Death throes) *The Wyvern shares some dialogue in common with the Drake and Wyrm. Gallery Gallery= Dragon's_Dogma_Screenshot_24.jpg Wyvern2.jpg Wyvern5.jpg Wyvern3.jpg Wyvern6.jpg Dragon's Dogma Screenshot_5.jpg Dragon's Dogma Screenshot_6.jpg Dragon's Dogma Screenshot_4.jpg Dragon's Dogma Screenshot_1.jpg| Attacking the Wyvern's heart. Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Bosses Category:Post-Game Enemies Category:Dragon Category:3 Star Bestiaries